Principio de narración para que la continúen los alumnos (1º ESO C)
by QuiqueCastillo
Summary: Principio de narración para que la continúen los alumnos (1º ESO C)
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCIPIO DE NARRACIÓN PARA QUE LA CONTINÚEN LOS ALUMNOS**

PUBLICACIÓN EN Y PREPARACIÓN DE UN RESUMEN POR PARTE DE OTRO ALUMNO

La noche estaba a punto de caer pero el alumbrado público todavía no se había iluminado. Existía un pequeño retardo de unos minutos desde el último cambio de hora que sumía al pueblo en una tenue luz crepuscular, en una oscuridad progresiva que amenazaba con devorarlo todo. Esto, sumado a la ligera y escalofriante brisa que se había levantado unos minutos atrás, provocaba una ambientación más propia de una película de terror de serie B que otra cosa. Además, el cielo anunciaba agua, y no daba la sensación de que fuese a aguantar mucho antes de descargarla.

La incipiente oscuridad, la amenaza de lluvia, el tímido temor que empezaba a atenazar cada músculo de sus cuerpos, los apremió a aligerar el paso. Jamás se hubieran atrevido a confesar públicamente los unos con los otros el miedo que estaban empezando a experimentar, pero su mutismo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los delataban. No tardaron en llegar, además, a la altura de la puerta principal del cementerio local, sobre el que gravitaba toda clase de historias truculentas, lo que no les ayudó a sentirse mejor. Alguno llegó a dar un respingo cuando otro de sus compañeros, sin mediar palabra, accionó su inhalador un par de veces.

Llegaron al fin a su destino. Se miraron unos a otros sin ocultar esta vez su preocupación, el temor latente en sus pechos que, no obstante, les hacía creer que aquella sería la aventura de sus vidas. Seguían sin atreverse a articular palabra: sus miradas eran suficientemente expresivas; tampoco ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en dar un paso al frente. Majestuoso, recortado contra el cielo tenebroso, el edificio de su instituto se alzaba ante ellos como la inmensa boca de una caverna que les deparara peligros y sorpresas por igual.

Lentamente, sin mediar palabra, accionaron sus linternas. Lo que iban a realizar allí, sabían, era de vital importancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Por SUSANA

Seguidamente, los niños empezaron su operación, que consistía en robar el examen al rara avis de la clase. A las 10:00 de la noche, quedaron a la puerta del instituto, se pusieron sus máscaras negras y empezó todo. Primero prepararon su plan, sabían que había un vigilante todas las noches, y que había cámaras. Por tanto tenían que llevar a cabo un plan de entrada.

Empezaron a saltar las grandes vallas. En el cambio de turno del vigilante pasaron muy sigilosamente por la enorme puerta que daba entrada al instituto.

Subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la clase de lengua. En el ambiente se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones. Cogieron la llave y abrieron el aula de lengua. Estaban tan nerviosos que se olvidaron la llave fuera y cerraron la puerta. Se asustaron mucho porque se quedaron encerrados. Uno de ellos buscó el examen del rara avis. Al coger el examen sus manos temblaban mucho. Ya eran las 10:30, era el turno del siguiente vigilante. Escucharon pasos acercarse hacia ellos, se pusieron muy nerviosos porque la llave estaba fuera y el vigilante se pudo haber dado cuenta. Uno de ellos encontró un conducto de ventilación, abrieron la tapa del mismo y se metieron todos dentro. Cerraron, al segundo se abrió la puerta y un señor gordo gritó: "¿quién esta ahí?". Ellos se asustaron mucho pero permanecieron en silencio…


	3. Chapter 3

Por ADRIANA

Siguieron todo el conducto que había que pasar y al final del trayecto se encontraron un jardín donde había varios tótems y alrededor había un grupo unos mariachis cantando.

El señor escuchó unas voces y se imaginó que los niños también se habían dirigido hacia ellas, pero a él le costaba pasar por el conducto, por su gordura.

Ellos siguieron hacia el frente y se encontraron con una puerta, donde había un cartel en el que ponía: "para pasar por esta puerta tendrás que encontrar una llave escondida en los tótems del jardín".

Los niños oyeron una voz que decía: "¿Quién anda por ahí?.

Se dieron cuenta de que la voz, era del señor gordo y…


	4. Chapter 4

Por PAULA

Y el señor gordo se embadurnó con mantequilla todo el cuerpo y salió por el conducto, porque se había dado cuenta de que había una puerta que conducía hasta ellos.

Los niños escucharon los pasos del señor gordo y empezaron a correr. Tras quince minutos corriendo llegaron a un río muy ancho y solo podían cruzar usando unos kayaks que había al lado. Los niños lo cogieron y empezaron a remar, pero no podían mucho porque la corriente era muy fuerte… Al fin llegaron a su destino. Pero no sabían qué hacer y uno de ellos dijo:

Está empezando a hacerse de noche. ¿Y ahora cómo volvemos a casa?

Y dijo su amigo:

-Por donde hemos venido.

Y empezaron a seguir el camino de vuelta al instituto.


	5. Chapter 5

Por Ian

Justamente cuando estaban regresando, una calima se les vino encima, pero ellos se dieron cuenta de que aquel fenómeno atmosférico tenía un aire escalofriante. Cerca de allí había un laboratorio en el que un loco científico se empeñaba en encontrar la fórmula de la vida eterna…

Cuando llegaron a la orilla vieron a un hombre mareado. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que no era un hombre, sino de que era un zombi, aquel científico loco al que su obsesión traicionó.

Al huir de allí rápidamente empezaron a procesar lo que habían visto y se dieron cuenta de que la calima se formó por una gran explosión de aquel laboratorio cercano al pueblo, en la cual se liberó el virus denominado _zombilinus_ (científicamente conocido como: _extrañosus totalus zombalian)_ y que de aquella explosión se formó el zombi que ya había transmitido aquel virus a más de cien personas.

Seguían en mitad del río y a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la idea de cruzar a la otra orilla para avisar a todos de que había una plaga de aquellos seres, los muertos vivientes, para construir un gran fuerte subterráneo y así, intentar salvar a una gran proporción de la humanidad transmitiendo el mensaje por radios, televisores y todos los sistemas de comunicación existentes.

Pero lo que no sabían era que la plaga se extendía muchísimo más rápido de lo que ninguno de ellos se podía imaginar.


	6. Chapter 6

Por María

Se pusieron a pensar y decidieron ir al laboratorio de aquel científico para descubrir alguna solución contra la invasión zombi. Cuando llegaron allí vieron por la televisión que había un percentil 90 de zombis en la ciudad. Pensaron que ellos no eran lo suficientemente listos como para encontrar la solución contra ese peligro.

Al día siguiente todos juntos fueron a clase. Vieron que el instituto estaba oscuro con todo roto y no sabían dónde estaban los profesores.

De repente la puerta del instituto se cerró de golpe y todos se asustaron. Vieron salir a todos los profesores, que se habían convertido en zombis.

Salieron corriendo y se encerraron en el aula de lengua. Vieron que estaba el raro avis de la clase, y se les ocurrió pedirle ayuda con la invasión zombi. Se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando salieron de allí se percataron de que uno de los amigos se quedó encerrado en el instituto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Por Jana**

Como es lógico, antes de intentar hallar la solución contra los zombis, fueron a buscar a su amigo.

Ellos llevaban un teléfono, y su otro amigo también, así que decidieron ponerse en contacto con él. Le llamaron, pero allí no había cobertura, entonces pensaron otro plan. Se les ocurrió volver a esa clase, donde se encontraba su amigo, y sacarlo de aquella aula, ya que las llaves seguían puestas.

No les resultó muy complicado ya que no había nadie allí.

Mientras tanto, los zombis seguían propagándose. Ellos eran de los pocos que todavía no se había contagiado.

Una vez salvado su amigo volvieron al laboratorio de aquel científico. Cuando entraron en ese lugar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba destrozado, todo por los suelos, cristales rotos...


	8. Chapter 8

POR JENNYFER

Al entrar en el laboratorio, se encontraron una extraña figura. Se acercaron más detenidamente y se dieron cuenta de que era un espantapájaros. No sabían por qué el espantapájaros estaba en el laboratorio.

Uno de los niños se acercó a la ventana y vio que no había demasiados zombis por la zona.

Se quedaron a dormir allí esa noche. Uno de ellos en plena noche se despertó, porque escuchó un extraño ruido que le hizo ver una luz parpadeante que se acercaba cada vez más. Esa luz al final aterrizó en el suelo. Había entre ellos un llevaitrae que les expresó la información a todos los demás, para que supieran lo que ocurrió.

Salieron del laboratorio a ver qué era lo que aterrizó. Encontraron aquella luz que resultó ser un ovni, no sabían si allí dentro había algún alien. De repente se abrió la puerta y salieron unos extraños seres, que no sabían lo que eran, pero eran muy monos. Los niños decidieron llamarlos pokemons. Resultaron ser buenos, y uno de los niños decidió llamar a un pokemon Pikachu, porque era realmente especial. Aquella noche fue realmente muy extraña.


	9. Chapter 9

Por Iván Fernández

Se despertaron después de esa alocada noche y descubrieron que un grupo de cuatro zombis entró en el laboratorio. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta, pero los pokemons sí. Estos fueron a combatirlos pero eran demasiado débiles, lo cual causó una transformación en zombis a las monísimas criaturitas. Cuando los muertos vivientes entraron en la habitación donde se encontraban los niños fue cuando, por fin, se dieron cuenta. Estaban rodeados de los seres, no tenían escapatoria. Pero uno de los niños fue atacado brutalmente por un pokemon llamado Charmander. Cuando este ya estaba agonizando la pareja de supervivientes se dio cuenta de que no podrían salvarlo, pero era el momento de escapar, tenían que aprovechar que los monstruos estaban entretenidos.

Consiguieron salir del laboratorio sin ningún rasguño, excepto con olor a muerto y ropa manchada de la sangre de su compañero caído. Corrieron hacia el horizonte hasta que, a lo lejos, vieron un ejército de zombis dispuestos a comérselos sin piedad. Recordaron que los pokemons habían dejado su nave espacial al lado del laboratorio. Volvieron allí, debían tener mucho cuidado ya que los zombis estaban cerca. Por suerte no había ninguno en los alrededores, pero justo al entrar a la nave vieron a Pikachu, estaba normal, no se había transformado. Uno de ellos dijo: "Se ha marcado un Keni". Pero no, era parte de su familia matrilineal. Se subieron todos juntos a la nave y se fueron sin rumbo alguno a algún planeta. Pikachu tomó los mandos de la nave para llevarles a uno de los más seguro de toda la galaxia, Unicornio-landia.

Después de tres días viajando por el cosmos la nave se quedó sin gasolina y cayó en un planeta que estaba sin nombrar ni reinar, por el cual estaban pasando por varias guerras para llegar al mandato. En cuanto fueron descubiertos, un grupo de alienígenas fuertes y grandes de un aspecto horripilante y color rojizo, los encarcelaron. Pero para mayor y más grave sorpresa, un zombi se había colado en el maletero de la nave al venir desde la Tierra. Los aliens requisaron el vehículo y fueron sorprendidos y contagiados por el zombi.

No sabían qué hacer para combatirlos ni cómo escapar. Después de unas dos pesadas horas llegó la princesa del otro bando. Era fuerte, inteligente y de aspecto humanoide. Tenía un arsenal de armas en su coche, pero llegó con un lanzallamas quemando vivos-muertos a los zombis. Era como la princesa del anuncio de las galletas Príncipe. Sacó de la cárcel a la pareja y a Pikachu. Se demoraron mucho así que los alienígenas zombis acudieron rápidamente, rodeándolos. ¿Ahora cómo escapaban?


	10. Chapter 10

Por Lucía Díaz

Estaban rodeados por una multitud de zombis. De repente aparecieron unos seres extraños llamados titanes, uno de los gigantes de la mitología griega. Aquellos seres ayudaron a los niños y a Pikachu a librarse de los zombis. Los niños ayudaron a los titanes a conseguir apoderarse del planeta. Aquellos, por su parte, pensaron ponerles de nombre Children.

El grupo buscó una nave que utilizara cualquier tipo de combustible para volver a su planeta y salvar a sus padres de aquellos zombis, en el caso de que todavía no se hubieran convertido. Se fueron en una nave que había detrás de unas rocas que estaban siendo picadas para modelar la forma de un titán.

Al intentar arrancarlo se dieron cuenta de que el vehículo no contenía combustible. Se propusieron seguir buscando otro medio de transporte.


	11. Chapter 11

POR PETER

Los titanes siguieron con el pokemon y los niños hasta una explanada en la que había una casa con muchos recursos, como un coche, gasolina y herramientas. Los chicos pensaron en subirse al coche. No obstante, uno de ellos dijo que no podían entrar todos en el vehículo. Entonces se dividieron en dos grupos: por un lado, los titanes y los pokemon, que se quedaron arreglando la casa, y, por otro lado, el grupo de los niños, que se desplazarían en coche. Al llegar a una carretera cortada, vieron un laboratorio donde se realizaba la cura contra la infección de los zombis.


	12. Chapter 12

POR SANDRA

Al llegar a aquel laboratorio se percataron de que este no solo fabricaban antídotos contra los zombis, sino para muchas más curas. Cuando se propusieron entrar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba lleno de vigilantes, así que idearon un plan para entrar sin que los vieran; pero algo fallaba. ¿Cómo sabrían cuál de los antídotos sería el correcto? Entraron en una sala donde había muchas estanterías con pequeños frascos con forma de esfera. No tenían otra opción que cogerlos todos, y así lo hicieron.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la Tierra, para probar la mayoría de los antídotos con los zombis hasta descubrir cuál sería el correcto. Después de haberlos probado casi todos, dieron con el correcto. Pero era demasiado tarde porque ahora habían perdido mucho tiempo y los zombis les ganaban en número.

Decidieron volver a aquel laboratorio para explicarles todo lo que había sucedido. Los vigilantes eran muy desagradables, con lo cual se enfadaron mucho y les echaron de allí. Los niños, desesperados, ya no sabían qué hacer, se empezaron a poner nerviosos, a preguntarse cómo estarían sus familias y pensar que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por su culpa. Hasta que uno de ellos se levantó diciéndoles a sus compañeros, después de todo lo que habían pasado, que de esto podían salir. Y aun pensando que el asunto no podía ir a peor, empeoró...


	13. Chapter 13

Por Borja

Cuando salieron del laboratorio se dieron cuenta de que el planeta en el que se situaban estaba siendo tragado por un agujero negro, por lo que tenían que salir rápido de aquel lugar. Entonces se subieron todos al vehículo y se marcharon a gran velocidad con rumbo hacia la Tierra.

Al cabo de tres días llegaron al planeta, o lo que quedaba de él, porque estaba siendo afectado por el efecto invernadero. Su temperatura aumentaba por minutos y toda la Tierra se estaba convirtiendo en un desierto.

Entraron en un laboratorio y preguntaron a unos científicos si sabían cuál era la cura para los zombis. Estos dijeron que sí pero que estaba al otro lado y en esa parte no podían entrar porque estaba lleno de investigadores convertidos en zombis.

Pero algunos de ellos dijeron que iban a intentar entrar solo para conseguir la cura contra los muertos vivientes. Entonces cogieron diferentes armas y se dispusieron a entrar. Cuando los zombis los vieron, echaron a correr detrás de ellos, a algunos se los comieron y otros pudieron salir.

Al final del laboratorio uno de los chicos se encontró con un zombi que le dijo: – ¿Cómo? Kitipasa…

Entonces el chico, sorprendido, le dijo:

– Esos…


	14. Chapter 14

Por Chiara

El zombi con el que se había encontrado el chico, en realidad era un científico disfrazado de zombi que también intentaba huir de ese laboratorio hacia la otra parte del planeta, porque había averiguado como conseguir la cura. Esta se encontraba en las hojas del araucaria.

Juntos huyeron del laboratorio y, tras encontrar al resto del grupo, se subieron al vehículo que tenían y se pusieron rumbo a su destino.

Pero cuando llegaron, las cosas no iban a resultar más fáciles. El primer problema era encontrar el lugar exacto donde crecía el araucaria.

De repente, pareció que su suerte cambió al encontrarse en la zona con un extraño ser, a simple vista pacífico, que, tras entablar conversación, les comunicó que el lugar del que él procedía era casualmente donde crecía el araucaria.

Todo parecía que iba sobre ruedas, pero al entrar a la aldea de aquel extraño ser…


	15. Chapter 15

Por Marco

Aquella aldea de la que hablaban, al parecer, era de un terrorífico y extraño ser de piel roja y colmillos hasta los pies. Al entrar comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más altos, fuertes y peludos. ¡Estaban envejeciendo más rápido de lo normal! Necesitaban darse prisa, tenían que salir de allí. Los monstruos empezaban a sentirse hambrientos y no había nada de lo que alimentarse por los alrededores. Además les gustaba la carne más madura y los chicos estaban a punto de ser devorados.

Echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, pero las articulaciones les dolían cada vez más. Comenzaban a hacerse ancianos. A lo lejos vieron un acuífero por el que podían huir de allí, pero era demasiado estrecho para ellos. Tuvieron que planear algo para poder salir; pusieron a uno de ellos como cebo y así atraer a las criaturas para tirarlo abajo. El chico se colocó con valentía delante del acuífero, uno de los monstruos lo miró con cara de hambre y cargó contra él. Justo cuando iba a golpear el acueducto, se desvió; el hambre les mareaba. El plan de los chicos se fue al garete. Las criaturas rodearon a los chicos y en un intento de comérselos llegó volando en poni la princesa guerrera. Con un lanzacohetes les voló los sesos a los monstruos rojizos.

El grupo escapó y volvió a rejuvenecer. Contaba con una integrante nueva, llamada "Claudinator". Su camino para conseguir la cura era más sencillo y corto. En lo alto de una colina vieron una ciudad cubierta por nubes de contaminación y zombis. ¿Se estaban volviendo más inteligentes?


	16. Chapter 16

Por Jacobo

Al averiguar que los zombis se estaban volviendo más inteligentes, aligeraron el paso hacia la cura para, así, poder acabar con la invasión de los muertos vivientes.

Cuando estaban llegando al lugar, un grupo de zombis, a los que les había entrado una gran gula, fue a comerse a los chicos. La princesa "Claudineitor" les salvó, consiguieron la cura y se pusieron rumbo a la nave.

De camino a la nave, un grupo de zombis que había mutado y eran mucho más fuertes y grandes, les rodearon y decidieron combatir. Durante la pelea, uno de los niños fue herido por un zombi y tuvieron que retirarse rápidamente.

Llegando al vehículo, se dieron cuenta de que estaba roto e intentaron arreglarlo. Mientras averiguaban cuál era el problema, un zombi mordió a la princesa, que se iba convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Los niños tenían un grave problema…


	17. Chapter 17

Los niños tenían un grave problema porque la princesa se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mutación zombi. Cuando los demás no sabían que hacer, de repente a uno de los niños se le ocurrió inyectar un frasco del antídoto a la princesa. Tardó en hacer efecto pero al cabo de un rato los síntomas de la mutación desaparecieron. ¡Había funcionado! Pero repentinamente la princesa perdió sus habilidades para pelear: ahora estaban indefensos. Tenían que perfeccionar el antídoto. Fueron a buscar los ingredientes. A lo lejos vieron un grupo de zombis, no sabían cómo escapar. ¡Estaban indefensos!


End file.
